I'm Holding Out For A Hero
by algie888
Summary: Losing hope, losing light, losing strength. Minutes turn to hours, months into years, but in this time there is still hope. There are still heroes. Collaboration between Unbound Pen, Robin's Star and Algie888
1. Artemis In Wonderland

_Artemis In Wonderland : Algie888_

It doesn't have to be anything big. At least, not to you it doesn't. It'll probably make their world.

Artemis suppressed a grin, trying to keep her cool-and-collected image. But it was incredibly difficult to not smile in the happiest place on Earth. She could hear the laughter of the children on rides, the shrieks of fear from the roller coasters, and fans squealing as they met their Disney idols. Megan was like, well, a child in Disney world, running back and forth from shop to shop, dragging Conner behind her.

Artemis laughed as Robin was forced to actually pin Wally's arms to his sides to stop him from running off to the food kiosk. They hadn't eaten breakfast yet, and Wally was the only one who was actually feeling the effects of that.

"But look! We haven't eaten! And they're selling churros!' Wally cried. The speedster flailed helplessly, actually managing to latch his hand through the crook of Megan's elbow. "Please! Megalicious - c'mon!" He exclaimed, clutching her arm. "Agree with me, churros are the greatest snack. Ever."

"I've never actually eaten a churro, Wally." Megan said, wincing as Wally stared at her in complete and utter shock.****  
><strong>**

"Nev- You- Megan! I need to educate you! Churros are an Earth staple!" Wally yelled, and Robin apologised to a passerby that had been hit by the speedster's flailing arms. "We have to find you a good place for churros. Robin - the map!" Wally snapped his fingers, as though calling for a butler. Robin gave him an unimpressed look from behind his shades, and slapped the folded brochure into Wally's expecting palm.

"Right. There should be a churro kiosk somewhere near the princessy place." Wally said, his finger hovering over Magic Kingdom.

"No! Not there - that's out of bounds." Robin said, waving his hands desperately for him to stop. Wally's eyes widened as he saw what Robin was pointing at within the princess zone.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked, leaning over to look at the small map. Kaldur was sweltering in his jumpsuit, but he had to hide his gills somehow. The sun was beaming down onto him, and he felt faint from the constant heat. Why he even chose to go to Florida in the middle of a sweltering summer had been completely forgotten, but he was extremely sure that had it had something to do with Megan's mind wiping ability.

"No!" Robin yelled, trying to thrust his hands over the small brochure, but it was in vain. Kaldur managed to see the small point on the map dubbed 'out of bounds'.

"What is the 'Mermaid Kingdom'?" Kaldur asked, staring at the small icon of a purple coral palace on the map. "And what is Ariel's Playground?"

"Oh. That." Wally muttered, biting his lip. "You see, Kaldur. Us humans have a very different view to Atlanteans than to what they really are." He said, waving lamely. "It's just a kid's movie."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, waiting for Wally to elaborate. The speedster seemed adamant on not replying, simply scuffing the floor nervously and whistling innocently.

"Oh!" Megan cried, clapping her hands. Everyone turned to look at her curiously. She beamed, "You're talking about the Little Mermaid! Could we go there?" She asked, looking down at the map. "Please? It's my favourite of the Disney movies. I've always wanted to go to Atlantis." She explained, looking at Kaldur.

"Could we blame you for wanting to be part of their world?" Wally grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Artemis sighed and Robin groaned. "Well, if you want to be where the people are!"

Artemis slapped him on the upside of his head with thee back of her palm, "Too far, Walnut."

He winced, rubbing his neck. "Jeez, Artemis. You need to lighten up." Wally muttered, and then brightened considerably as he looked at the map. "Hey - they've got a burger joint at Ariel's Playground. Want to go?"

"You've already eaten." Conner said, looking around. This place was huge. It had been the Flash's turn to be Den Mother, and he decided to give them a team-bonding exercise. Thus, a trip to Disney was born.

"So? That was..." Wally glanced at his watch, "about half an hour ago. I think it's time for a nice snack. Who's with me?"

Robin shrugged, "Waiting in line makes people surprisingly hungry. And Meg still needs her first taste of churro."

Wally blinked, remembering the previous conversation. "Yes. Oh, yes, Megan. Churros." He reattached himself to the Martian's arm, tugging her in the direction of the Magic Kingdom. "They'll have churros there. They always do."

A hungry Wally was a force to be reckoned with. He also held all the FastPasses, so the had no choice but to follow. Artemis brought up the rear of the group, taking her time. It had been so long since the last time she had ever been to a Disneyland. The last time was when she was in Tokyo, and she had been around seven. It was when her parents had an overseas job, and there was no one to look after them. So, her mom had just left her and Jade in Tokyo Disneyland for a whole day to keep themselves busy. Artemis' memories were cloudy and fragmented, but she could remember throwing up on a rollercoaster, eating a giant turkey leg, and - her favourite - meeting Pocahontas at Magic Kingdom.

"Mom? Mom, where are you?"

Artemis stayed still, half convinced that this was part of her memory. When her mother had dropped them off, Artemis had panicked for half an hour, refusing to have fun until her parents came back. Jade tricked her into getting on the roller coaster ("Don't worry, little sister. This is the exit!") and she hadn't look back since.

"Mom!"

Artemis looked down, seeing a small girl crying loudly. She glanced around - where were her friends? She moved towards the girl, holding her hand out gently. "Hey, kid. Are you alright?" She asked, rather nervously. She wasn't the best person to handle children.

"I... I can't find my mommy." She sniffled, rubbing her nose on the back of her hand. "I think I'm lost." She looked up at Artemis, and coughed. "Can you help me?"

Artemis nodded, "Sure. What does she look like?" She was already scanning the crowds for people who looked vaguely related to the girl.

"She's got long brown hair, blue eyes and is very pretty." She said. "Oh, and she wears glasses." The girl added as an afterthought.

"Right." Artemis couldn't see anyone so far, so stood up on her toes to get a better view. "Does she have freckles?" Artemis asked, frowning, "Or wearing a Minnie Mouse shirt."

"No, and no. Mommy is wearing a blue shirt with a dolphin on it, and no freckles. But she's got really big, round glasses that make her eyes look huge." She said, curling her thumb and index finger to form pretend lenses.

"Right." Artemis said, nodding. She squinted against the harsh light, trying to see anyone that matched the girl's description. "Sorry, kid, I-"

"Arabella! Arabella - there you are!" The voice reached Artemis sooner than she saw the speaker, so she was surprised to see a woman exactly how the girl described - but missing one itsy bitsy detail.

"You never mentioned a wheelchair," Artemis murmured, looking at the girl who had just thrown herself at her mother.

"I'd forgotten about it." Arabella said, turning back to glance at Artemis from where she was sitting on her mother's lap.

"Thank you for looking after her." Her mother said, smiling warmly at Artemis. "I just can't keep up with her, at least, not with this old thing." She muttered, slapping her wheelchair.

"It's alright." Artemis smiled, and turned to Arabella, "Don't run off again, 'kay kiddo?" She said, moving to walk away. Artemis was about two feet away when she heard them start to talk.

"Mommy - can we go on one of the rides now?" Arabella asked, a pleading tinge to her voice.

"You know I can't, baby. You have to wait for your brother to get back," her mother consoled gently.

"Greg's not coming back, mom. Not when he's with his friends. He doesn't want to go on any of the rides I like - he says they're too girly." She complained, sighing.

"You've just got to wait, hun."

"I'll take her." Artemis said, before she even knew what was happening. "I'll take her on rides."

"Really?" Arabella cried, throwing her arms around Artemis' waist. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She cried, and then turned back to her mom. "That's okay, right?"

"Just meet me back at the Cinderella Carousel ride by four." Her mom said, smiling. "What's your name, honey?"

"Mom, my name is Arabella." The girl said with a 'duh' tone to her voice, raising her eyes dubiously.

"Not you, darling. I just thought you should know the name of you unbelievably kind friend here." She said, waving to Artemis.

"Artemis." She said automatically, sticking out her hand.

"Jane, but you can call me Janey. Everyone does." Smiled Janey, turning back to Arabella. "Don't trouble the poor girl, 'kay Bells?"

"Got it, mommy." Arabella turned to grin at Artemis, who was starting to regret this. The girl looked devillish.

Once well away from Janey, Artemis turned to Arabella. "Well, Arabella? Where do you want to go?"

"It's A Small World!" She cried, dashing towards the attraction, nearly yanking Artemis' hand out of its socket.

The line was long, but fast moving. It was barely five minutes, which was a blessing to Artemis, who had to wait almost half an hour for Megan to get a picture with the Mickey statue. But once on the ride, Artemis realised why it was so fast moving.

Boats. They were all on huge boats. Artemis had always been the butt of many 'green' jokes through the years due to her sea intolerance. Ever since her dad had taken her on a 'field trip' to the Drake Passage, Artemis could never cope on water. Even water beds made her feel sick.

And that wasn't even the worst part. Whose genius idea was it to put freaky, beady eyed dolls into an amusement park, and make them sing. Arabella was enamoured, but they seemed a bit too much like the targets Artemis had used back when she was learning archery for her liking. And the song they were singing - it was ridiculous! Her ears burnt with the absolute pain of it all, and she was seriously considering slicing her ears off - if only there wasn't an auditory canal.

"So, now that hell is over?" Artemis asked, turning to look at Arabella. "Where to now?"Arabell had noticed Artemis' resentment of the ride, and had now taken to humming the song over, and over, and over. Wally, meet your match.

"How about Snow Whi- There!" Arabella yanked Artemis' hand sharply, racing towards one of the stores on the left. "The Bibi- The Bibo- Th-"

"The Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique." Artemis said, reading the sign from the window. "You need reservations, kid." She said, reading the print at the bottom of the podium outside the window.

"I've got a reservation!" She called, marching into the boutique.

"Arabella!" Artemis called, chasing after her.

The Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique was busy. The 'Fairy Godmothers In-Training' were bustling from child to child, fixing up hair or offering advice. Arabella was standing on her tip toes to reach the countertop, where another trainee godmother stood.

"Arabella." Artemis called, coming up to the girl. "What would you mother say if I lost you?"

"Don't worry - I can't get lost in Disney. It's filled with magic." Arabella grinned, and then turned back to the woman behind the counter. "My name is Arabella Finch. It's on there."

"Why, so it is. Come right this way, Princess."

Artemis looked at the woman, shaking her head. "What? We didn't make-"

"I know this kid." She said, shaking her head. "Arabella finch. She were on the news last month. Lost her father in a fire." The woman looked over to where Arabella was picking out her dress. "It's a secret between staff. I'm in the Disney College programme - and we want to make her day." She turned away from Artemis to call out to the other Fairy Godmothers. "Princess Arabella here for the Castle Package!"

"At least let me pay." Artemis said, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I have enough money." Or, at least, Batman does.

"If ya want, miss." She said, and blushed when Artemis handed her a wad of money.

Artemis watched as Arabella tried on many dresses, before finally picking the Princess Aurora one. When the hairstyle brochure was handed to her, she picked out the Limited Edition Tangled one, grinning. "So I can have blonde hair like you, Artemis!"

It was a bit frightening, watching the girl transform in front of her. Artemis had never really understood why parents disliked their children wearing make up, but now she understood. She barely knew Arabella, and it still felt as though she was watching innocence being stripped from the girl, and that felt disgusting. She wore make up to reinforce her self esteem, to remind her that she could look beautiful, to show her she was bullet proof. Why would a little girl need that?

But, then again, Arabella's father was a victim of a fire. And behind that one dimpled smile, Artemis could see it. She could see the lingering pain. Artemis may not be able to make this girl happy after all that she had gone through, but she'd damn well try.

"Well?"

Artemis was jolted out of her reverie by a flash of shimmering silver and pink. Arabella was done. The girl was dressed in Sleeping Beauty's pink gown, a tiara on her long braided hair. Pink, glittery eyeshadow and a small face jewel on her temple. She grinned and twirled for Artemis, her hair swinging like a pendulum and her skirts flaring. "What do you think?"

Artemis smiled, patting the girl's head. "I like it." She said, and tugged the blond braid. "Reminds me of someone's hair..." She laughed, twirling a strand of her own blonde hair around a finger.

"Can we go eat now?" Arabella asked, grinning.

"Sorry, your Majesty, but we should be heading to get your royal photos taken." Her Fairy Godmother laughed, steering Arabella towards the throne. Several pictures were snapped, the photographers cooing at Arabella to 'give us a pout,' or 'smile, baby'. Perfect Kodak moments.

…

Wally sat on a railing, licking his icecream. His eyes darted back and forth at every flash of blonde hair, in the hope it was Artemis. She had gone missing at the very beginning, and they hadn't been able to find her since. Robin - or Rick, as he told them to call him - tried to use his contacts to get the staff to show him security videos, but they wouldn't let him anywhere near it. If it were possible to lick ice cream in a panic, then that was what Wally was doing.

Wait - what was that? A flash of blonde, but long and pony tail. On the carousel. He concentrated, watching it whir around. There it was again! Was it her? Wally sat up straighter, paying more attention as the ride made its third circuit. Was it Artemis? No. Just some kid with a Rapunzel wig. An- Artemis!

There was Artemis, riding a white horse next to the Rapunzel-wig girl. But what was Artemis, Frost Queen, Archeress, and Wally's nemesis, doing on a carousel, corrupting a child?

"Artemis!" He yelled, and the girl looked up. Dear god, it was her. She drew her index finger across her neck slowly. You mention this to them, you are dead.

He grinned, nodding.

"Hey, Arabella?" Artemis called, poking the half asleep girl. "We're at the carousel, it's four o' clock, and there's your mom." Artemis brushed the girl's hair, smiling as she shifter. "C'mon, kiddo. Time to get you home."

Arabella became animated very quickly, running down to her mother. "Mom! You'll never guess what happened!" She cried, grinning. "Artemis took me to Bib- Bob-" She turned to Artemis for help.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique." She supplied, ruffling Arabella's wig.

"Yeah. That. And it was awesome!" Arabella beamed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "And then we met Flynn Rider, and Mulan, and Cinderella! And we went on It's A Small World, which Artemis didn't really like, and we went on the carousel!" She breathed a sigh of relief, "It was awesome, mom."

"Aren't you going to say anything to Artemis?" Janey asked, smiling at her. "It's a Small World is an... Interesting ride."

"You can say that aga- oof!" Arabella slammed into Artemis, effectively cutting off whatever she was going to say next. "Hey, there, Arabella."

"Thank you Artemis." She whispered. "You're amazing, and you completely made my day. You're like the older sister I never had. Like my hero." She said, burying her head into Artemis' shirt. "Thank you."

"Hey, kid." Artemis said, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's what I do."


	2. Red Sky

_Red Sky : Algie888_

Robin ran down the cobbled path of the alley, his footsteps ringing out into the silent night. His hair was plastered to his scalp by a mix of sweat and blood, his cape lagging behind him in ripped shreds. He looked as though he had been dropped down the highest building of Gotham, and then dropped into the city's oily harbour. In fact, he probably had.

It was radio silence. No Batman, no Alfred, not a dickiebird. He was utterly lost. It was a race against the clock, and Robin would not give up. He had a bullet wound to the shoulder, a knife to his neck, and his feet tripped up and stumbled over the cobbles as he ran. Almost... Almost...

Robin had no idea who was winning, but he was sure that he was the one that lost. He leaned against the brick wall, unable to continue. His breath came out in pants, puffs of cloud rising up to the sky. Robin wasn't sure whether that was blood, or whether they were tears running down his face. Maybe both.

As a hero, you were trained to never give up. You had to be there, save lives, get the girl. But it wasn't like that. Sometimes, no matter how strong your mind is, your body will not go on. This was one of those times.

Wally skidded to a stop next to Robin, narrowly missing hitting the wall. He placed the unconscious Artemis on the floor gently. Robin had seen death many times. He had seen things no other child should have seen. Corpses looked like they were sleeping, like they were at peace with themselves. Artemis looked innocent when she slept, like she did right now.

And that scared him.

Megan landed, her knees buckling from the impact, even though she didn't make a sound against the cobbles. She carried a limp Conner in her arms, and tears streaked down her cheeks like runaway trains.

"Joker venom gas." She whispered, laying him down. His head fell back, and Robin could see the grin that had been frozen on his face. The irony was like a slap in the face to Robin. The invincible boy, teen of steel, the strongest and most hardy of all of them, had been killed by an intangible gas.

"Where's Aqualad?" Wally asked, turning away from Conner. Robin pretend to have never seen the tears in Wally's eyes. There were more than one reason for Batman to wear a cowl.

"He jumped into the harbour. He said he'd meet us here." Megan said, stroking back Artemis' hair. The martian sighed, muttering a few words under her breath. Artemis rolled onto her side, her eyelids fluttering.

Wally ran towards her, skidding onto his knees to stop by her head. "Artemis!" He said, his head lolling forwards in relief. "Thank god."

"Water supply?" Robin asked, looking up quickly to Megan. The martian was crying now, gasping for breath between each choking sob. When she didn't reply, Robin raised his voice. "Did he jump into the water supply?" He all but yelled at her, making every one look.

Megan inhaled shakily, "H-H- He jumped into the harbour, and then in through the supply tunnels to the North." She said, trying to regulate her breathing.

"No, no, no, no!" Robin yelled, kicking a stone across the cobbles. "That's how the Joker does it! The Joker venom - it's all been stored in the city's water supply! They put it into the water, people drink it!" Robin stopped, "But how would that work..."

Wally looked up from where he cradled Artemis' head in his hands. "You mean..." He asked, tears threatening to spill.

Robin nodded. "We've lost Kaldur." He said, his voice cracking. There was silence as the words hung in the air, none of them ready to accept.

"We've lost."

Wally's head snapped over to Robin, shocked. "You don't m-"

"We've lost, Wally." He murmured, running his hands through his hair. It was cold, and the sweat and blood chilled him to the bone.

"Call back up." Artemis coughed, and Wally shushed her with a 'you shouldn't talk'.

"We were back up." Robin said. His hand shot up to his ear. "Batman!" He cried, relief flooding him. "Oh..."

"What's wrong?" Megan whispered, watching Robin sink to his knees slowly, nodding as he took out the radio.

"We're all that's left." He said, and made a choking sound, like he was drowning. "We're done for."

Wally dashed out, latching onto Robin's arm. "C'mon. you can't say that. The world needs us."

"The world needs heroes, Wally! We're kids! We're teens! We're anything but heroes." Robin yelled, tears streaking down his face. "No. What the world needs to do is defend itself." He turned aside, and they could hear the ripping of leather. The sound of something being cast away. His mask.

"Robin-" Megan called, and the boy stopped. He seemed so small standing there, his back hunched, arms wrapped around himself for warmth and was shivering from the cold. He looked broken. Megan froze, her eyes widening. "Oh, god."

"What?" Artemis mumbled, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed her arm, wincing at the tenderness.

"He's not in there."

Wally turned to look at Megan, staring at her. "What?"

Megan waved lamely at Robin, chewing on her bottom lip. "Robin. He's managed to retreat into his mind. He's running on empty."

Artemis watched as the boy sank to his knees, crying. Tears dripped off the edge of his chin, running red as they mixed with blood and sweat.

"We've lost him."

"No!" Wally yelled, making the girls jump with fright. Robin refused to move from where he sat. "Not another person dead." He growled. "Robin!" He said, kneeling down by the sobbing boy. "Rob?" No reaction. Wally turned to look over at Megan, his voice raising hysterically, "What's going on?"

"His emotions have gone haywire." Megan said. "He can't stop crying. It's like he's shell shocked." She shook her head, trying to stop her gaze from going to the motionless Superboy. "They have this on Mars. They call it the Sleep of the Just. It happens to people who've forgotten what they're doing, or have given up. People who've strayed off their track."

"How do we wake him up?" Artemis croaked, climbing shakily to her feet using the wall as support.

"It's different for everyone. Some people wake up in minutes, some never do." Megan whispered, "The only emotions I can sense from him are guilt and loss. And betrayal."

"Wakey wakey, Rob." Wally said, tapping Robin on the side of the head, wincing as he saw the network of scars laced under his hair. "C'mon, Robin."

"Excuse me - is this yours?"

Wally looked up from where he was cradling his best friend's head, coming face to face with a small boy. Short, with a backwards baseball cap, baggy grey shirt and faded jean shorts. In his pudgy fist he held a mask - Robin's mask.

"Yea-" Wally coughed, clearing his throat hastily. "Yeah! That's Robin's." He took is from the boy flashing him a forced grin, and placed it over Robin's eyes.  
>"He's not dead, is he?" The boy asked, staring down at Robin's limp and motionless form.<p>

"No!" Wally cried desperately, and the boy reeled back in shock. "No," Wally amended gently, sighing, "he's not dead."

"I like Robin." The boy said, plopping himself down to sit next to Wally. "He's so cool." He plucked up a small pebble from the side of the road. "I mean, all heroes are cool. Especially Robin, though."

"Why's that?" Wally asked shakily.

The boy seemed to have not heard Wally. "I want to be like Robin when I grow up. I want to be as amazing, and strong, and as smart as Robin. But I want to be as kind the most." He said, blushing as he did so.

"Oh?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kid - we have to go!" Artemis whispered hoarsely, massaging her neck. "They could be here any second."

He waved for her to be quiet, utterly enamoured by the small boy.

"Last year," The boy said, tugging off his hat nervously, "my family were targeted by the Joker. The house was burning, and I was stuck under a piece of the ceiling. I was choking from the smoke, and I thought I was going to die." The boy doodled patterns into the dusty ground, not looking at anything but his small drawings. "I could have died. But Robin came in. He saved me. He ripped away the piece of ceiling, and pulled me up. He used the gun thingiemabob, you know, then one where you shoot out a flying fox?"

"The grapnel gun?" Wally asked, his hand wavering impulsively towards Robin's utility belt.

"Yeah. That. Anyway-"

"W- Kid Flash!" Megan called, but the speedster shook his head.

"We've got a bit longer. You were saying?"

"And that's why I'm here. I didn't run away from the Joker, or the Scarecrow. I came to find you. And say thank you. Because Robin has done so much for Gotham, and I just want to give something back."

Robin's head lolled to the side slightly as he shifted. "W-Wally?" He asked quietly, his throat burning from the effort of speaking. "What the hell is going on?"

"Rob!" Wally yelled, throwing his arms around the smaller boy. Robin squeaked and grimaced at the contact, his ribs protesting from the pain.

"Hey!" He said lamely, patting Wally awkwardly on the back. "Nice to, um, see you too." Robin glanced over Wally's shoulder to see the boy, eyes huge and glassy at being up close to his idol. "Kid - thanks."

The boy stared, as though completely unable to move. "For what? It's you Gotham should be thanking." He said, leaning forwards. "I just wanted to tell you that."

"Kid - you saved his life." Wally interjected, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy jumped at the contact, staring up at Wally as though he had only just realised that he was speaking to the Kid Flash.

"H- h- how?" The boy whispered, looking down at Robin. "I'm just a kid."

"So am I." Robin said. "I'm thirteen, kid." He laughed, rolling his eyes. "I should be eating ice cream, not being thrown about by macho villains a bajillion times my size. But sometimes, being a hero isn't about rescuing the damsel, donating huge amounts of money to charities, or swooping in to pull a kid from a burning building. All you have to do is make someone feel better, or even just smile. And you never know. It could just change their entire life."

"Wally!" Artemis shrieked, running as fast as she could. "Robin! They're here!" She ran, and the boy squeaked with fear as she bundled him up into her arms. "Rob - what was that about giving up?"

Robin grinned weakly, pushing himself to his feet. "That it's never the answer."

"Atta boy." She smiled, and then grimaced as she heard the bullets ricochet of the walls. "Run!"

Robin sprinted alongside Artemis, and looked down at the boy, a cocksure grin on his face. "Well, kid. What's your name?"

Despite the panic of the situation, the fear in everyone's eyes, and the stench of blood in the air, the boy laughed. "Tim. My name is Tim Drake.


	3. As Heroes

**As a Hero**  
>The footsteps on the marble floor echoed around him as he started at his were all chained up to a wall. Hanging above, for what seemed like miles in the air.<br>The Boy of Steel was to his left, a green rock above his head, that seemed to pulse with power so brightly it hurt his eyes but it was so beautiful that it made him want to look away, and stare on it at the same irritated and wondered him, this stone. He wondered how something that simple could made someone so mighty crumble to his knees.  
>To his right was crime fighting companion through the years. The youngest, the one that had been fighting for years, had his eyes closed, scrunched, and looked like he was trying not to look down, trying not to look up, trying not to be <em>there.<em>  
>He would have never guessed it had to do with the happy music playing. Something, that was happy to him anyways.<br>Next to her was another. Soft hair, and such beautiful eyes. But it looked wrong mixed with the fear in her hazel eyes, that reflected back the flames of the fire.  
>After the younger in line was her. Her hair falling around her face, coming out of the band that held it all together. But he thought she looked better that way. She was lucky, she hadn't woken up. Hadn't seen this mad house.<br>Near the Boy of Steel, was the leader. The kind, and the calm of the team. Except something was wrong with him as well, the look in his eyes. The crazy, insane, murderous look in his eyes.  
>There was him hanging onto a thread as well. He could tell that they would all fade, all go. One was weakened, the second was locked, the third was at permanent slumber, the fourth was burning, the last was lost.<br>How had this all happened? A simple mission to a luxurious place, that hid its secrets. They learned more and more of the treachery of clandestine.  
>There was a boy here. Near their leader there was a boy. He didn't look much older than Robin, in fact he was probably fourteen, but there was something about him that he couldn't place.<br>he boy smiled at him, and opened his like he was going to speak, but then decided against it and ended with a look at him.  
>He just nodded back. He couldn't say anything, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Everything that they did was connected to someone else's future. The oldest with the youngest; when the oldest broke the music played, and the younger tried to curl up, and hide, but he couldn't.<br>The girl was with the boy. He knew that if he obeyed, they'd let him go, and he'd never feel the weakness he heard now, but if he did that she'd burn. They'd turn it up. She'd die in the flames.  
>And she was his everything.<br>He was connected to her. It was simple for most. If he didn't speak, then she wouldn't T awake. He knew that a beautiful, blond, _human _was given the lightest harm. But it was up to Wally to keep it that way, to refuse a word to come from his mouth.  
>They'd let them eat sometimes They only gave a little sauce dish though. When Kaldur was coherent it was that Robin was to go first, he was the youngest. Then Artemis, if she could, when she woke up; they didn't know then. After Wally, M'gann, Conner and then Kaldur.<br>Robin had refused, and said Wally needed the food more then him. And in the end, they all had the tiniest spoonful of each.  
>The boy was brought when their leader broke and he didn't speak at all, his mouth only for food... and the screams that ripped their way from his throat<br>After their leader and Robin seemed lost. He had taken charge without words, which was easier when M'gann could mind link them, but she couldn't at the moment.  
>Now was the hour of a second he couldn't think about anything but the slime that would serve for food. But something stopped look on that boy's face. That hungry look that seemed to say, 'I haven't had anything in forever. Please let me eat something.' And it wasn't exaggerated.<br>He looked at his slime, the servant girl, the pretty, beautiful beast smiled at him, and offered his spoonful. He shook his head and gestured to the younger boy. The boy that seemed to long for nothing more than that spoon.  
>She nodded enthusiastically, a trick he knew, and walked over with the perfect steps and offered the spoonful.<br>Wally looked at him, as he licked the bit of the spoon, and a thought filled his head. That if he was going down, he'd go down as a hero.'

The first thing he felt was strong arms around him. Squeezing him in a longed for embrace. He'd wrap his arms around the older main if he could, but having his arms above his head for that amount of time, however long had numbed his arms.  
>He didn't want to let go, get away from the warmth, but he heard voices, Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, his uncle, he even heard Superman, but their voices were all mixed up and jumbled together.<br>However a few comforting words reached his ears, "Everything fine now Wally, go to sleep."  
>So he did.<br>He dreamed about the team. They were all in the 'living room' of Mount Justice. Megan and Superboy were on one side of the couch talking in quiet, hushed voices. Kaldur was at a respectable distance near the two, looking up from his book to add to Robin, and Artemis's conversation where the two sat on the floor. Wally looked at everyone, and grabbed his camera. Snapping those moment in digital format.  
>Somehow, Wally wanted to keep it in that moment. Keep them in the sweet serenity of peace, the way normal teenagers were. But being the Kid Flash, Robin, Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy and Aqualad, members of the Justice League, they couldn't- wouldn't be normal teenagers.<br>His eyes fluttered open, he groaned in pain. He was lying on one of the hospital beds in the infirmary at Mount Justice.  
>He looked around at his companions on the bed. To his left was Superboy, his right Robin. After Robin was Megan then Artemis. After Superboy was Aqualad and the boy. He was the only one awake.<br>"Thank you.", he whispered softly.  
>There was another brief nod from him as he stared at his friends. Why was he so quiet again?<br>He opened his mouth to inform the air, when he remembered. No. Don't do it.  
>It looked odd, the team, virtually scratch less on the infirmary beds. All of the were practically as white as bed sheets, but it wasn't anything to horrible.<br>_Two days_  
>It was only two days that they were there, but in those two days, those forty-eight hours was where a portion of the Justice League was hurt. Their covert team, their <em>Young <em>Justice had been tortured.  
>The mentors found themselves in the room where most of the Team was awake, except for Artemis. Conner was fine except for the fact that his head ached. He himself was fine, except for the fact, no matter how many times his uncle tried, he wouldn't speak.<br>M'gann seemed alright except for her burns, but having everyone's emotions, especially Robin and Kaldur had taken its toll. Kaldur's eyes sparked with an insanity level that matched some of the worst criminals, however he hadn't attacked anyone so it was assumed that he was fine. Robin's eyes were covered by his sun glasses. But tear stains streamed down his cheeks. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone.  
>Pretty much no one said anything, except Conner and M'gann. Who were trying to gather details, but these two weren't the best in detail.<br>"W-Wal-ly can't t-talk. He'll W-wake up A-Artem-mis.", Robin stuttered quietly.  
>The mentors looked at Robin, wondering why it was so bad for Artemis to wake up. Glances at Wally proved Robin as he nodded.<br>"A-and if A-Artem-mis wakes up. S-She'll be b-b-roken, l-like Aqual-lad. H-he told me."  
>Wally flashed back to when he was taken there, Robin was put up half an hour later than the him. He hadn't said anything about it, so the team just assumed he had been captured later than the rest.<br>"R-", started Black Canary, but she was hushed by Batman who went to his protégé and whispered a few words in his ear. Of course the Supers could hear, but they didn't understand most of it.  
>" Du-te acasă tati?", asked Robin, still quiet but everyone could hear it now. (<em>Can we go home Daddy?)<em>  
>"Curând eroul meu tineri.", he replied. <em>(Soon my young hero)<em>  
>There was a silence after that and than Kid Flash looked around. They were safe, nothing would hurt her here, "Goodbye." he whispered.<br>He flashed back to his dream, that peaceful serenity that he felt. Though it probably wouldn't happen for a long while, at least he'd have everyone. Even as a hero, he had wants. He wanted his friends, this family.  
>He heard a gasp from Artemis, and the sound of quiet tears.<br>"La revedere.", Robin said quietly.  
>Goodbye to that life. We'll see you soon though.<br>Wally knew they'd rise back up, they were here. Here as heroes.


End file.
